Vacuum upholstery cleaners of the above general type are known. Pile and nap fabrics of the type often used in upholstery can be cleaned in a relatively efficient manner by applying cleaning fluid to a location to be cleaned along with the application of vacuum. The tool, which would have relatively small dimensions to allow it to penetrate into joints and crevices is upholstered furniture, is used to disturb the fabric surface so as remove dirt therefrom, and at the same time to apply cleaning fluid to wash the fabric at the location of vacuum, and thereby vacuum remove the cleaning fluid after use, along with the dirt which the fluid has dislodged and freed. Whilst the vacuum supply is normally left on continuously during operation, manual control of the cleaning fluid supply is desirable, so that it may be applied intermittently as desired.
Devices previously proposed and used for this purpose however, have had various diadvantages. Two separate conduits are necessary, one for vacuum and one for cleaning fluid,. These have to be assembled together over the major portion of their lengths, in some simple, efficient but at the same time economical manner, to give a device of pleasing appearance. Sealing problems of the conduits to the head also arise. In one device the fluid supply conduit is located inside the vacuum supplying hose. This however is relatively expensive to manufacture, and leads to heat insulation problems where it is desired to use a heated cleaning fluid in one conduit.